Letters from the avatar
by Belgianwritersblock
Summary: Kataang twoshot. Katara finds Aangs diary and reads it, what will she find out? Its better then it sounds. Please review. I't contains the f word just so you know. Turned into a twoshot by request.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last airbender ok? You don't have to rub it in.

**Letters from the avatar**

Okay just to make sure you understand: There are more then 4 letters in the book but Katara only reads four. This story takes right after 'tales from Ba sing se'.

Btw: Let me know what you thought, flames are allowed although I won't like em. So please be kind.

Katara was enjoying her tea, she concentrated on nothing else but the tea. For the first time in a very long time she felt happy, complete, at ease... She couldn't find the exact words. Nevertheless she was peacefull. As long as she concentrated on simple things. She looked up and saw Momo curled up by the fire, his soft fur looked smooth. Looking to her right she saw Sokka and Toph playing poker. Sokka had been acting all though and macho, bragging about how good he was at poker, telling Toph and Katara why it was a 'man's game'. Toph usually uses this kind of thing to her advantage and this time was no exeption. She had a special card deck for blind people, one were you can feel wich cards are wich, I'm not talking about a deck for cheating. And Sokka and her made a bet, the loser of their pokergame would have to do one thing, one thing whatever the other one wants him or her to do. Sokka had been so hard headed as usual and had forgotten that Toph can tell wether you are lying or not, wether you are bluffing or not, through earthbending. Sokka was bleeding chips and started to get really nervours.

"You're losing and you know it 'pokerface'." Said Toph.

"It's not over yet." Replied Sokka. Yet in his voice you could hear the fear in his voice.

"Perhaps I'll make you wear a dress." She smiled when she said this.

"Perhaps, I will make you wash your feet." He laughed nervously.

Although Katara loved to see her brother getting whooped because of his attitude, she hardly wanted to spend the evening this way. Katara was getting bored and her feeling of happyness was disapearing. She also noticed her tea was nearly finished. She didn't know what to do.

"Were's Aang." She asked, both off em.

"No idea." answered Sokka.

"He's upstairs." Said Toph.

"That's not very Aang-like." said Katara.

"He's writing."

"How do you know?"

"Well uuhm, ... he uhm ... told ... me?" she lied. Suddenly Sokka started to realise she could see through earthbending.

"You cheater!" he yelled at her.

"I didn't cheat. This is just the way i can see. Try to remember next time." She said with a defensife note in her tone. "Thanks a lot Katara."

"Sorry!" she replied.

Katara left the room, walking to the stairs she could hear Toph an Sokka arguing, Sokka demanding that she'd admit she cheated, Toph yelling at him that that she didn't do anything wrong, nothing against the rules. Katara knew that they both were equally stubborn and that this argument could go on for days. Perhaps they would already have brought down the firelord before this would end. She smiled, looked back and felt a tear in her eye. Why was she sad? She had been happy and was still wearing the smile to proof that, yet a tear and a sad feeling had hit her. She wiped away the tear and stared at it in her hand. Katara realised she was afraid, not sad but afraid. Not afraid for herself but for her friends. She smiled, turned back and started to climb the stairs. From the first floor you could bearly here the racket Toph and Sokka were making downstairs. She walked to Aang's door and placed her hand on the knob, opend the door and walked in. Aang jumped up, trying to cover up what he was writing.

"Don't you knock?!?" he asked in wat sounded like fright.

"I'm sorry." She appolagised "Toph said you were writing and i didn't think it would bother you."

"It doesn't, well it does, it's just uhm..." He stopped right there and started to pack up his writing material.

"Do you keep a diary?"

"Kind of, not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"The monks teached me that i should not be allowed to show huge emotions to people."

"Huge emotions?"

"You know, when you're _really_ mad or _verry_ angry."

"I see."

"They told me that i would have to write my feelings down in letters so that i could process them without anyone seeing me."

"Aang thats awfull, if something makes you really mad you have to show it, otherwise its not healthy."

"The monks told me I as the avatar should always look in control for how can I control my powers if I can't control myself." The bitternes in his voice could not be ignored.

Katara walked up to Aang who had turned his head away from her, and hugged him.

"Never be afraid to show your emotions." She whispered to him "I'ts a part of being human."

Aang wanted to tell Katara his real emotions, his love for her. He wanted to love her, and to be loved back. He felt like letting it all pour out, to lett the dam break, to be freed from his curse of living with Katara near him, yet to far for him to touch. Aang knew it was selfish to tell her, because if she didn't return his love it would break up their team, it would destroy the worlds last hope for peace. He wanted to be selfish.

The young avatar was about ready to tell her, but at the last second he was confronted with whom he was and told her "I'm not completly human know am I?".

Katara could hear the sadness in his voice. Aang pushed himself away from her and took his glider, walked towards his open window and said "I'm going to look for Appa." Then he flew away.

Katara had seen the tears in his eyes when he pushed himself away from her. She was worried about her best friend. It was at that moment that the waterbender noticed that Aang had forgotten his papers on his desk. Filled with curiousity she grabbed the notebook. It was wrong to read his thoughts and she knew it. But then again, if Aang was building up all his feelings that couldn't be healthy right? She owed it to her friend. At least that's wat she told herself, while she knew it was wrong on the inside, but hey 'girls will be girls', gran-gran used to say that a lot. And she was a girl and she was curious, it was only her nature. Katara knew she would feel bad later but right know she couldn't resist. She flipped open the book at the first page.

Letter one:

_I'm so sad and angry. So sad for I have lost evrything I ever lost, and so angry for the exact same reason. I remember that I forgot my god damnded feelings-book at home. And know I realise that it is gone, gone for over a hundred years just like my friends and Kiatzo. I let the whole world down, by refusing my fate. I fucking hate you Aang, I hate you. I hope you're fucking happy, you must be the most selfish person ever, leaving when the monks, no, the whole world needed you. And know you're sad. You have no right to be sad, you have to fix it you have to help the world. You're pathetic. You can't look sad, Katara and Sokka musn't pitty you, you don't deserve it._

Katara was shocked, could Aang really have writtend this? Was he stuck in a spiral of selfhate. She had to read more, she had to learn to understand him, to help him. She flipped a few pages further.

Letter two:

_I was to late. I reached you to late, I reached you my only outlet that I should use to late. Today it happened, I lost control. You know that in my previous note's I was so happy to see my home. But I found out that my people were slaughtered at the hands of firebenders. I found the body of my mentor. Surrounded by the corpses of those basterds. I lost control. I nearly blew Katara and Sokka off the mountain. Katara calmed me down. Just a few of her gentel words calmed me down, just one embrace made me feel safe. She cares for me. You know its funny but I always say Katara and Sokka, never Sokka and Katara. I wonder why._

Without noticing Katara had started to cry, she affected him on such a huge way. It was so difficult for Aang, she knew that, she had always known that deep inside, yet she had mostly ignored it, turned herself away from the simple truth. She was angry at herself, she could help Aang, calm him down, protect him, make him feel safe. Yet she hadden't spurred him to talk to her, to reveal his emotions. And now she felt bad, bad that she had read his diary, invading his privacy. She was the one Aang could turn to in times of needs but she was reading his private thoughts. Katara putted the diary down, and sat on his bed, she decided she wouldn't read it anymore. But like a moth drawn to a fire, so was she to the book. She had to know, she had to know exactly wat Aang had meant with those last two sentences. She flipped it open, this time a few letters past the second letter she read.

Letter three:

_Jet, Jet, Jet, I curse that name. I kept my feelings to myself today, I didn't let it show, the monks would be proud. BUT FUCK, ITS SO FUCKING DIFFICULT!!! I couldn't stand him. Jet is so full off it. He's a cocky son of a bitch. I really don't know what it was that made me mad. I would like to beleave that I somehow knew that he was a deranged psychopath but it didn't. It was something else and I know it. But god I can't have these feelings, then again there is no denying it, I only got mad when he was around her. Do I love her? I stay up night after night whondering. I like her, she's pretty, smart, cheerfull, her eyes reflect her perfectly, calm and bleu like a pond and they can become powerfull like tycoon's. I am not jealous I just want to protect her from thugs like Jet._

Katar had a lot of problems deciphering the '_I like her, she's pretty, smart, cheerfull, her eyes reflect her perfectly, calm and bleu like a pond and they can become powerfull like tycoon's._' phrase. Aang had crossed it over with his pen. But when she held it to the light she could see the original phrase. She gasped as she read it. Did Aang have a crush on her? Was it a crush? Had it faded? She had to find out. Maybe her questions could be answered if she read the last pages of the book. She skipped every page until the last.

Letter four:

_Still no Appa, my life long buddy, finding him here was all that kept me going. And here I am in Ba Sing Se. And no Appa. I wonder how I keep going its like i lost a part of my soul and yet here I am. Katara I realise its her, whatever her water can't heal, her gentelness can. I read all my letters in this book, and I don't understand why I have been so ignorant. I love Katara, I love her with all my heart, she is a part of my soul that'll never give up on me. She is my teacher, my best friend, my saviour, my conscience, my secret love and so much more. She has always been all those things ever since she broke me free out off that ice. Perhaps even before that. But i guess that true love doesn't qonquer all in the end. I have a sad faith, I love her, more than anything on this world, and I can't tell her. I can't kiss her, I cant embrase her, I can't let her know. Katara I love you._

Aang hadn't returned yet. Katara felt a warm glow expanding in her body, starting from her heart. Aang loved her. It took her a while, she sat there a long time but she reallised that she loved him to. She had been in denial. Not letting herself feel her feelings, for the exact same reasons Aang had, if he didn't love her the team would break up and the worlds last hope would shatter. But now she knew they loved eachother.

"Katara?" Said the soft voice of Aang.

Katara looked up, she had been thinking and in her concentration she hadn't hear him come in and place himself next to her.

"Katara what did you read?"

Aang was scared, Katara could see it in his eyes. She smiled and placed her finger to his lips.

"Shhhhh." She said with all the gentleness of the world in her voice. "Love qonquers all."

She leand in for a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar the last airbender, but a man can dream though.

This chapter was made due to the request of 'Lost strawberrii vampire' and 'Aangsfan'. But this is the last chapter of this story.

Thanks for the many reviews. I'm glad you liked the first chapter and I hope you'll like this one just as much.

Please review

Enjoy

**Chapter two**

Aang and katara were sitting by the fire, Katara rested her head on his shoulder. They had both been enjoying evry moment they had spent together, wich wasn't for to long. Just one hour ago Aang had returned home after spending a lot of time in the abandond zoo, all the animals were in the new zoo he had built. When he had left his room he knew this was the one place were he could be at peace. It was perfect, a calm, quiet place to meditate, to regain his sences. Aang sat there in the middle of the night, in the middle of the zoo, but he couldn't concentrate. Every time he tried he lost his focus. Aang started to cry, he didn't realise it at first for it started with a single tear. But soon another tear joined the first one and more and more followed. Aang allowed the dam to break, water was pouring from his eyes, he started to get more difficulty breathing, and breathing hurted him.Why did he have to breath? For a long time he lied there crying and Katara was all he thought about. Aang decided to write his feelings in his book. Quickly he realised that he had left it in his room. A fear came over him, Katara was in that room, Aang had seen the concern in her eyes. He knew Katara, there was a good chance she'd read it. This couldn't be happening, he had to prevent it. Aang took his glider and setted course for home. The fear in he's head had turned into determination, the young avatar just had to reach the book in time.

He entered his room the same way he had left. His heart stopped, he saw Katara sitting on his bed with his book on her lap, she hadn't noticed him coming in through the window. He would have gladly fought a hundred Fire-lords at the same time then to have to face this. She knew how he felt about her, wat was about to happen would happen, wether he talked to her or not, but atleast it would be over, one way or the other. He gathered all his courage and sat down next to her.

"Katara?" Aang used the most gentell voice he could. "Katara what did you read?"

She looked up and saw him. She smiled and placed her finger to his lips.

"Shhhhh." She said with all the gentleness of the world in her voice. "Love qonquers all."

She kissed him. The kiss caught Aang totally off gard. Katara pulled her head away and stared at him. She had tears in her eyes and a smile on her lips.

"Anyting wrong?" she asked.

Aang wiped away her tears."No, not at all." Aang returned the kiss.

That happened one hour ago. Aang and Katara were still sitting in the living room watching the fire, enjoying eachothers company and the warmth of the fire. When they had come to the livingroom they saw a note saying 'I lost the bet'. Of course the note came from Sokka, for Toph couldn't write. They had laughed about the thoughts, they had of wat Sokka might have to do. But as they placed themself on the mat in front of the fire, they forgot all about Sokka and Toph and what they might be doing and where they where. The fire was slowly going out.

"Aang?" asked Katara.

"Hmm, wat?" he asked.

"I think we need to put something else on the fire."

"We don't have anymore wood." He said not getting wat she meant.

"I wasn't talking about wood." She pulled out Aang's 'diary'.

"Katara, I can't, I need this book." Aang took it from Katara.

"Why?"

"I need it to chare my feelings with."

"You have me for that." She kissed him on the cheek.

Aang stared at the book for about a minute. Then he read it page after page, Katara patiently sat next to him the entire time. After he read his entire book he putted it down.

"You're right" he said slowly but surely.

The avatar threw the book in the fire. He turned his head to face Katara's and spoke in a clear voice.

"I love you."

"I love you to."

They were about to kiss when suddenly Sokka stormed through the door and whent directly to his room. Toph came in the house soon after him, she smiled and was holding a bag.

"We went to buy his costume." She said half laughing.

"What costume?" Aang and Katara asked at the same time.

"The one he has to wear all day tomorrow."

Toph pulled a pink tutu out of the bag.


End file.
